Nu te intrista
by DANYMARY
Summary: Azi este o zi sumbra de februarie, iar Hinata mergea prin parc lăsând ca vântul sa-i zbore parul in toate direcțiile si sa-i stinga durerea cu o simpla adiere de vant. Se simtea trista, dar totusi se bucura de ce era in jurul ei. SasuHina te invit sa citesti


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_"Bla Bla"- gandurile personajului_

"Bla bla"- vorbire normal

**.**

**.**

* * *

Azi este o zi sumbra de februarie, iar Hinata mergea prin parc lăsând ca vântul sa-i zbore parul in toate direcțiile si sa-i stinga durerea cu o simpla adiere de vant. Se simtea trista, dar totusi se bucura de ce era in jurul ei. Ino si Sakura încercaserau sa-i ridice morarul invitand-o la o pizza si film, dar reusiserau sa o intristeze si mai rau. Hinata mergea fara un drum fix si se gandea la lucrurile din viata ei, la toti prietenii si oamenii care tin la ea. Sincer nu stia de ce se simte asa, dar totusi o facea.

Se așează pe o banca si isi tine capul intr-o mana. Priveste spre cer și simte primul strop de ploaie, era asa rece. Mereu ploaia o facea sa se simtă mai bine. Incepe o ploaie torențiala, dar ea totusi nu se misca de acolo, vroia ca ploaia sa-i stearga toata tristetea in care se scufundase, fara niciun motiv anume. Dintr-o data simte ca-i cade ceva pe fata.

_"O geaca?"_

-Adormita Hyuga o sa mori de pneumonie! spuse o voce sumbra, poate chiar mai sumbra ca vremea.

Hinata ridica privirea si il vede pe Sasuke Uchiha, pe faimosul Uchiha care o priveste de parca ar fi vazut un nebun sau ceva.

_"Poate ca era intr-o ploaie rece dar asta nu o facea nebuna."_

-Ce faci singura? Nu trebuie sa te vezi cu nebunele alea? Si pune-ti odata geaca pe tine!

-A-ah ba da, d-dar prefer sa fiu singura...

Ia geaca si si-o pune pe ea, ii era gigantica. Intr-un minut vorbise mai mult decat intr-o viata cu Sasuke si poate chiar si el vorbise mai mult, deoarece singura chestie pe care stia sa o zica era "mph". Sasuke se aseaza si el si privește spre cer, Hinata il imita. Nu vroia sa rupa tacerea si mai ales ii placea linistea, se simtea bine in jurul lui.

-Hyuga? A adormit?! ii pine mana pe frunte. Arzi in febra!

Asta e ultima chestie pe care a auzit-o inainte ca totul sa devina negru.

**·#·#·#**

Vazand ca Hyuga nu se misca o ia in brate si o duce la el acasa. Deschise usa cu o mana si-o aseaza pe canapea. Ii cauta o patura si ii pune un prosop ud pe frunte ca sa-i scada febra. Se aseaza pe jos si o priveste si se mira cum putea fi asa de adormita. Se simtea obosit , asa ca se intinde pe jos sa se gandeasca nu dorea sa adoarma.

Hinata se trezeste dupa un timp, clipeste din ochii sa se obisnuiasca cu lumina si se ridica gasindu-l pe Sasuke adormit, pe jos, la picioarele ei. Hinata se ridica usor si se așează lângă el, si pune patuta peste ei. Mereu a crezut ca Sasuke era o persoana lipsita de sentimente care se supara din orice. Ii da parul de pe fata.

_"Are un par destul de lung si negru ca noaptea, poate deaceea pare o persoana rea, figura il schimba mult..."_

Se uita in jur, casa lui Sasuke era lipsita de culoare si voiosie, exact ca el, dar ceva o facea sa se simta ca acasa, ca atunci cand era langa el. Sub acel par lung negru se ascundea o pesoana amuzanta si oarecum sensibila, in felul lui desigur. Sasuke se trezeste incet si o vede pe Hinata stand langa el. Hinata se uita in alta parte in timp ce fata ei urca de culori. Inchide ochii sperand sa dispara, ca si cum totul ar fi fost un vis si ea se afla acasa in pat. Sasuke zambeste sumbru si o ia pe Hinata in brate, observa cum aceasta se sperie dar se relaxează in brațele lui.

-Spune-mi, mai esti trista? Hinata doar se acomodează mai bine in brațele lui, era asa bine, iar parul lui Sasuke parca o ducea intr-o lume diferita, unde totul era mai usor.

-A-acum nu..

Poate Hinata in ziua aceea trecuse prin multe si sentimentele le avea incurcate, dar stia ce vrea si vroia sa-l sarute. Si il saruta pe Sasuke, dulce doar o atingere de buze, doar un sarut inocent, dar totusi un sarut. Hinata vrea sa se indeparteze, dar acesta o strange si mai tare in brate.

-Nu, mai stai asa! Cu mine..

Hinata doar zambi si se facu mica in bratele lui, se simtea protejata, unica.

* * *

_Deci inainte de toate acest fanfic a fost facut de mine si un coleg(drepturile astea de autor :)) )_

_Deci persoanele care zic ca e usor sa faci un final minte! _

_E super greu sa plasezi sentimetele ca cititorul sa simta ce simt personajele si chiar daca nu simt aceeasi chestie trebuie sa simta ceva, greu de explicat..._

_Lasati-mi un __**review **__cu parerea voastra!_

_Multumesc!_


End file.
